


[podfic] Prakriti

by Chestnut_filly



Category: A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett, Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Arm in Arm//Fist to Fist, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Female Friendship, Gen, Hindu Mythology - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn't easy for Land Girls in World War I, no matter what sort of skills they have to draw from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Prakriti

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prakriti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608193) by [recrudescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/pseuds/recrudescence). 



> Thank you very much, recrudescence, for your permission to podfic. Written for the Arm in Arm//Fist to Fist fest at audiofemme on Dreamwidth.

Title: [Prakriti](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide2012/works/608193)  
Length: 12:50  
File Size/Type: 6.16 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?i707kktx87q7n2f)

[Streaming link.](http://tindeck.com/listen/ccyb)


End file.
